Poisoned
by Phantomhive Child
Summary: Ciel's been poisoned and Sebastian is not happy about it. Follow Ciel's struggle to overcome this life-threatening dilemma and Sebastian who searches for a way to cure his master, but things are never simple, especially when the demon loves his human. Yaoi in future chapters. Sebaxciel. rating may change, Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Realisation.

Ciel was ill, no surprise there, well the boy had asthma and recently had been coming down with a cold left, right and centre, it had become part of the daily routine of Sebastian to tend to his lord sickness upon all the other tasks the earl sent him on. But something this time was _off_ to the demon, it didn't seem like his masters illness was like the last spouts he had. Nope this illness was _different_ almost as if it wasn't an illness.

Sebastian went to his masters bedchambers to check up on the boy. Ciel had been bed ridden for the last few days, a scorching temperature, a cough that refused to budge, he was clammy and barely able to remain awake, Sebastian had resorted to having to feed him like a mother would a young child, he had become so physically weak that he was unable to do that for himself. Sebastian wasn't surprised to see the Earl dozed off in bed, after all that's all he could do. A small smile pried on the demons lips as he saw that. Sebastian Michaelis had become very fond of this boy, very fond indeed, and it hurt him so to see him in such a pitiful state, had it been during the first few weeks of their contract Sebastian wouldn't have made a sarcastic comment about it, but up until recently… well it would have just rolled off of his tongue, but he couldn't now. The demon was in love, in love with his human. A forbidden love that, if caught, would lead to legal and social sanctions.

Anyway Sebastian went to check on Ciel, going over to his lord to wake him in order to get the Earl to eat, after all he didn't need Ciel wasting away. But the earl wouldn't wake. Sebastian tried again, shaking the boy, that didn't work, he even tried to wake him by placing a soft and gentle kiss on the boy's lips. But no that didn't wake the earl either. Sebastian was worried, he had no idea what this _illness_ was and how it could be cured, and he had no idea that this _illness_ wasn't an illness at all. He sighed leaving the boy be, but not before he replaced the damp cloth on Ciel's forehead. Sebastian stepped outside the room before turning to Finny, whom he had told to wait outside, "Keep an eye on him for now. Come and inform me straight away if anything changes. There is soup in the room for him, if he wakes can you try and get him to eat it." Sebastian ordered his subordinate. Finny nodded.

"Mr Sebastian," he began, "do you know what is wrong with the young master?" Finny was worried about Ciel, he owed Ciel and Sebastian his life, he was able to be free, free from the experiments and men in lab coats, he could work outside all he wanted, thanks to Ciel and his butler.

"No" Sebastian replied with a soft sigh. "I'm afraid I do not know what is wrong with the young master." Finny nodded again before going quietly into Ciel's bedchambers and sitting beside the bed, monitoring Ciel's condition like Sebastian had ordered.

Sebastian however went back to his work, cleaning the manor like his job expected though all the while whilst he was working, his mind tried to piece together what was wrong with Ciel. As his mind slowly churned, the symptoms Ciel was showing seemed to fit into the characteristics of many illnesses. It was frustrating to say the least. So he abandoned the thought process of seeing what the boy had from what illnesses he knew about, and Sebastian knew of a lot of illnesses. He let out a groan as he stood in the middle of the room he was in. "He's 13 years old, even with having asthma, the boy shouldn't be getting ill as frequently as he has been… he is a strong boy so for him to be stopped by this illness is troubling to say the least. He didn't even want to rest when his asthma flared up whilst we were investigating the Noah's Arc Circus troop." He sighed again before going back to cleaning. _Could it be an attempt at the boy's life? Surely not I would have realised that by now, and everyone he has dealt with recently seemed alright… _he cut his trail of thoughts off suddenly. "He entertained a large number of guests several nights ago to celebrate the recent successes Funtom had been having." All of a sudden the demon felt stupid. Funtom's successes meant that more people were becoming envious of the boy and when people are jealous there is no knowing what they can do. Humans after all were interesting creatures indeed.

Sebastian thought about that particular event, who had acted strange around his master, who annoyed him, who was overly stalker-like towards the earl. There was several people who fitted into those categories. Most of whom Sebastian could eliminate, considering they wanted either a stake in Funtom or to sell Funtom products, or to work with Funtom in some way. But one was different. Lord Gelford. He was particularly concerning, he had spent a lot of time around the Earl Phantomhive that evening. Constantly questioning the boy about what he was doing with and where he was going to take his business. He even at one point enveloped the boy in a bear-glomp-like hug. Much to Ciel's displeasure and Sebastian's hate. Though Sebastian didn't notice much different about the boy after that, he had a bruise form from where Gelford was a bit excessive in hugging him but other than that he seemed, well claimed to be fine…but there was a huge gap in the definition of fine to Ciel and Sebastian.

Sebastian mused a little and as the cogs turned he decided to go and look at Ciel's bruise. The boy had refused to let Sebastian get a closer inspection of the bruise after the party was over so he just assumed that everything was okay. He quietly entered Ciel's bed chambers going over to the boy.

"Finny" Sebastian began, "Can you sit the young master up in bed? I just need to check an injury he sustained a few days ago."

Finny nodded siting the boy up, trying to be as gentle as he could be giving his inhuman strength. Sebastian lifted Ciel's bed shirt taking a closer look at the bruise which was still in the process of coming up. His eyes narrowed slightly as he noticed a small mark on the boy. A mark left from a needle. He knew it wasn't supposed to be there, the mark was almost invisible to a human eye but Sebastian being a demon he had no problem noticing it. He cursed slightly realising what had happened, though he didn't know why his master didn't inform him of it.

He stood back up. "Finny you can lay him back down now." Finny nodded doing so. Sebastian sighed pacing slightly. "He's been poisoned." He said with a growl. Finny was concerned.

"Will the young master be okay?" Finny asked quietly. Sebastian didn't know. He didn't even know what the poison was. He looked at Finny.

"Hopefully he'll be okay." He replied. "Would you continue to look after him? I'm going to speak to an acquaintance who could help us figure out what the poison is."

Finny nodded keeping a watchful eye on the boy. Sebastian left the room cursing again as he went to find Mey-rin, well he needed to see if the needle that had been used was still in the manor trash or whether it had been disposed of recently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: here it is the next chapter. Sorry for not having updated it sooner.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Just being servants.

"Mey-Rin?" Sebastian called walking into the laundry room. Well not the laundry room, more of a soapy mess. He sighed irritably, he did not need this on top of his other worries today.

"Mr Sebastian?" the maid called from the middle of the room, "I'm sorrrrry!" she practically cried out about the mess she had made. "The detergent just slipped out of my hands and… and…" she seemed to swim through the soap to where Sebastian was.

_Great, just what I need, more mess on top of the young master being ill. What rotten luck. _He thought to himself, small amounts of anger seemed to radiate off of him. He sighed again before looking at Mey-Rin, "Clean this up." He ordered, "And I don't want to see a single soap-sud on any surface by the time I am finished." He snapped at her.

"Is something wrong." She asked, sensing something was off with Sebastian. It was a common occurrence, Sebastian snapping at her or the other servants, but this time the way he had snapped was different, there was something on his mind.

Sebastian looked at her, "The young master has been poisoned, that is reason why he is ill at present." He replied simply, "Has the rubbish been collected yet?" he added, needing to go and see if there was any evidence.

"The rubbish?" Mey-Rin asked with a dumb look on her face, before shaking her head like a wet pup for a few moments. "No, it hasn't been collected, the people who come to collect it said that they were unable to make it to the collection today."

Sebastian merely nodded. "That's not an important issue." He said, rubbing his temples, her master was sick and here she was worrying about the fact that the rubbish hadn't been collected, the woman needed to seriously sort out her priorities.

"But why not? It'll just get more filled before their next collection." She rambled on a bit.

"I will deal with that later," the demon replied slightly irked, "I don't really care that it hasn't been taken away, the fact that it hasn't is of more of a benefit to me-."

"Whys that?" Mey-Rin butted in, earning a glare from Sebastian.

"There might be evidence of the needed used to inject the poison into the young master." He replied simply.

"Ohh…" Mey-Rin replied quietly, "Well then I'll start cleaning this and let you get back to your business, yes I will." Sebastian merely watched her scurry off for a moment before walking to where all the rubbish was dumped, he stood looking at the mound before changing his gloves.

"Great, again I am trawling through trash. I guess it can't be as bad as it was when the master asked me to find those stupidly small shards of paper at Weston Collage." He stepped forward and started to sift through the waste. "And shards of glass aren't exactly easy to find." He added with a sigh. Being a butler, even after three years in service to the earl, was hard work.

Back in Ciel's bedchambers, Finny was still looking out for the boy, watching over him carefully, he had replaced the damp cloth on the boy's forehead several times, Ciel's fever still raging, and showing no signs of letting up.

The teenage gardener let out a long sigh, truly worried about his master, he sat lacing his fingers together in his lap fidgeting slightly due to the worry. Though something perked his attention. He looked up at his young master, he was stirring. Ciel was starting to wake.

Finny had to supress a small cry of happiness that Ciel had woken up, _at least it was a sign that he was alive_, the boy cheerfully thought, though he knew that Ciel wouldn't remain awake for long, just enough time for the boy to eat some food and have a drink to keep his nutrients up.

"Nngh" was the slightly mumbles response the earl gave as he came around, opening his blue eye. Finny was stood by his side.

"How you feeling?" he asked his master softly.

"I…err… where's Sebastian?" Ciel asked weakly.

"He's had to go to speak to Mey-Rin about something." Finny replied, earning a weak nod from Ciel as he coughed slightly. Finny frowned hearing the Earl cough, it was something that hadn't plagued him the last few days, _and he must be getting worse, he didn't have a cough yesterday. _"Master Ciel would you like some help sitting up?" he asked, although Ciel wasn't normally the kind of person who would just accept the help, he had become so weak that he was unable to gather the strength to sit up himself.

Ciel nodded, "you don't have to ask, you know, whilst I'm in this state." He weakly said, for now he was accepting the fact that he needed help. Finny nodded and gently helped Ciel into an almost sitting position, propping him up with a few more pillows to ease any pains he might be getting. He then went over and brought the food over to Ciel that Sebastian had made, thankfully Ciel had woken not long after the food had been prepared so it was still warm.

Ciel tried to pick up the spoon in order to try and eat the soup himself, after all the boy didn't want to seem too much of a burden to his servant. Finny watched him, he could see it in Ciel's eye that he wanted to try and do this independently, but after the spoon had slipped out of his hand for the fifth time, he let out a long sigh and gave up. Ciel actually looked defeated, a look Finny had never seen from the earl.

The gardener picked up the spoon and put some of the soup on it, holding it to his master's lips for him to eat. Ciel took the spoon full of soup and ate it. After he had managed to swallow it down, having some difficulty in doing that, he looked at Finny,

"Sorry" he whispered softly. Finny's eyes widened as he heard his master say that,

"Why are you sorry?" He questioned, "You have nothing to be sorry about, you're ill and you shouldn't be sorry about that, it's just a part of life." He looked for Ciel's reaction, which was a slight chuckle but nothing more.

He continued to feed Ciel the soup until it was mostly gone. Ciel didn't want any more of the soup. He put the soup back on the service trolley that Sebastian had brought it up to his master on, and picked up the cup that was there, along with a pot of honey.

"Master Ciel, would you like some warm milk and honey?" he asked, not knowing if Ciel felt up to drinking it. Ciel nodded, a smile graced his lips, how could he not refuse warm milk and honey, he ordered Finny to pour the honey into the milk, telling him when to stop. Finny did as told then placed the rim of the cup to Ciel's lips to let him drink the milk.

* * *

**Notes from Phantomhive Child**

**Just a quick chapter to bridge the two chapters as I didn't want to have Sebastian find the needle too soon. **

**I hope that you like the chapter, I know Ciel seems to be OOC but I am a sucker for adorable things and well I found the scene between Finny and Ciel adorable so I decided to include it.**


End file.
